mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green Dragon
Profile The Green Dragon Behind The Green Dragon Every generation consists of the wanted, the tormented, the hunted, and the hated. An ancient curse, seeking it’s souls from the next. It’s usage of other creatures like puppets is ungodly. Once one body becomes useless, it claims control of the next. However, it is the greed of the human’s that allow them to suffer this fate. Desire for power, consumed by jealously, these are the aspects that allow humans to slip into becoming slaves for the might of the Ryuu no Midori. A force that lives to restore order, often upsetting both the forces of good and evil. Midori lives to battle chaos, as a dragon of the Wind element. Midori used to act as an unconscious spirit, not able to directly walk among the realms but instead influences the thoughts, body and mind of others to act through them. Midori is a shadow dragon, created from excess negative energy build up through extended use of good magic and energy. The more good energy is used, the more negative energy is repressed. As more positive energy is utilized, the evil that lays dormant magnifies in the dark. Rising, overthrowing, like a balloon. It’s destined to pop from limited storage. When this happens, a shadow dragon is born. And will continue to live until it’s killed. As long as it’s alive, its negative energy cannot rest. As long as Midori was in control of one’s soul, he avoided his fate. The legend foretold that when Midori had directly controlled and influenced the nature of 7 warriors, he would completely take over the seventh warrior. Finally becoming one with a mortal rather than an influence. The seventh warrior would die, a violent and gruesome death, while Midori used the body to return back to existence. Able to directly wander the realms. Midori had become full again, after ten thousand years. He rises to discover hell has broken out on Earth. The Nether region of damnation had began to merge with the land of the Earthlings, even worse... having just returned to a true form, Midori cannot access his full power yet. Midori must now decide whether he shall follow his original path of evil and force the mortals to pay for abusing the rules of their freedom, or the path of good and use his power to destroy the latest swarms of evil and return the natural balance before sacrificing himself. New Identity Daniel is one of the young adults (along with Alex, Tyler, Norelle and Eve) who were zapped back in time 10,000 years to Eltar’s past to serve as one of Zordon’s warriors against Master Vile and Lord Zedd. The only difference with Daniel being he was the only one to not remember anything about his life before. Daniel seems to be a bit of Alex and Tyler, sensitive but secluded. He is clearly tormented by his unknown past and for that often deviates away from others. But after forcing to work in a team and offer his valued assistance, a new side of Daniel is brought out. He harnesses the power of the Green Dragon, as well as receiving a power up from his medallion. He and Cho became keen in each other and began to build a connection until she became processed into Scorpina, leaving Daniel devastated. After Master Vile and Lord Zedd were both sent packing and Cho Scorpina was sealed away, Daniel remained in the distant past (not remembering where he came from) and continued to serve under Zordon. He would later help against the Gorma Tribe using the power of Thunder and lead a new team of warriors into a battle that took several bouts. During this time, Daniel and Harry became very close friends. After the Gomma Tribe had been dispatched, Daniel and Harry decided to travel. After many adventures, they came across a land known as Cormyr where they helped out a few local villagers from a savage raid with their skills, they discovered the land was under attack due to a civil war between the PTC army led by the seeming invincible warlord known only as ‘The Emperor and the PCC army led by an ex ally of the Emperor known as Marc, both interested in taking over the galaxy. Caught in the middle of the war, Harry and Daniel found themselves unable to save the village and became brainwashed to join the PTC side. The Emperor sensed the high potential in Daniel, judging by how he handled the Emperor’s goons to how difficult he was to control, and so the Emperor powered up Daniels’ medallion granting him amazing power (corrupting it in the process) and turning Daniel into his prize warrior of his PTC army who fought the PCC relentlessly. He had become a warrior for evil and was nothing like his former self. The Emperor would later upgrade Daniel, after further proven himself, and made him the Monarch of Cormyr, granting him further powers. Daniel had now become a huge threat, not only to his people but to himself and even the Emperor. Being no match for the Emperor’s power and command, Daniel found himself unable to overthrown his superior and take control of more. He would later gather a small band of traitors and rebels to help overthrown the Emperor. Unfortunately the Emperor, after reading Daniel’s mind, already knew that this would happen and stripped Daniel of his power (made possible since Daniel allowed the Emperor complete access to his medallion in order to achieve his newly found power.) All or most of the power that Daniel’s medallion held was absorbed and separated from Daniel, in fact he was now far weaker than he ever was… even when fighting for Zordon. Him and the other rebels were cursed by the Oracle and thrown out into the Wilderness, and Daniel’s land taken over by Space Pirates. Weakened and with a price on his head, the former ruler fled the land of Cormyr. He led the life of an outcast and a stowaway for many years, tainted by the evil in his medallion and thus his life force. He became a mercenary for hire in a world that wanted him dead. When his life force was critical, he sacrificed his life force into his medallion through an ancient spell to destroy a common enemy. The spell that Daniel used meant that he was now similar to a genie, whoever summons him through his medallion would become his master, after 7 masters his true purpose and power would be unleashed. His power depended on the power and well being of his current master, whenever positive energy was harnessed then negative energy would be suppressed and mounded after 7 masters and vice versa. Daniel’s spirit was becoming more like a dragon. He would later join Zoltar’s Force after meeting Bryan Battleaxe all the way to training Tyler as a kid before returning to his original timeline to not only change his tainted future, and find an ancient power that would aid Tyler Park, as well as meeting his old team mate Harry Riddle, but to remove a hazard from the past that would also lead to the death of his childhood friend and fellow member of Zoltar’s Force, Ben. He would later be discovered, by Hima, in the Chaosrealm and brought back to Earthrealm around the period of time he once left it. Upon this, Daniel became reacquainted with Alexander Wheeler. It was during the time of Alex and Daniel being reacquainted that they realized that their former team mate and teenager in Eltar’s distant past, Tyler, would be around 10 years old in natural timing in the present day and came to a conclusion he was the chosen warrior to carry on not only the Zoltar Force but also the legend of the Black Dragon, The Original MFG Arrival The Green Dragon was a member that joined the MFG forums of the year 2006. Like most, he was searching the main MFG site for AF pictures, and stumbled upon the forums. A newbie and a DBZ hermit at the time, The Green Dragon never really aided or contributed to discussions. He was everything the DBZ board despised, A Broly fan and an AF believer. After a while, getting all his baseless assumptions out of his system, The Green Dragon left. The Return to MFG 2 years later, he returned, a stronger user, better than before. Far more knowledgeable, but still a hermit of the DBZ section. This new Green Dragon began to aid in discussions more. However he was still looked down upon and not very respected, Green Dragon had to earn his respect. Overall, he was generally regarded as a nice member. Ascension As time passed, Green Dragon made a few friends during discussions. His main highlight was when the user Broly's#1fan appeared before the forums of MFG with his baseless assumptions of Broly's misunderstood dub line. Green Dragon knew this was his break, and helped many members combat this noob. Green Dragon assisted members such as Ultimate Gohan, Evil Vegeta, Madness, burningvegeta, Super Ultimate Gohan, and many more. This era allowed Green Dragon to receive many rep points through discussions. More rep points came towards Green Dragon's way when Broly's#1fan duplicated accounted in the form of Brolyis2strong (so that he would have someone who agreed with him.) Over time, and after the oblivion of the first wave of Broly fanboys in the mass Broly fanboy extermination war, Green Dragon began to be more known on the DBZ boards. Even finding severe differences in opinions, or even getting off to bad starts: with members such as Devilz, gad_is_here, stefzed, Sorata and Cheat1011 (now known as Nikushimi's bitch NarutoFagFan). However, he also made friends in the process in the form of Madness, Ames, stefzed, Electron Zone. Gas Chamber days It was not enough, Green Dragon wanted more, raw power, he was an attention whore with overflowing power! This naturally led him into the sacred Gas Chamber, where noobs shall not tread! The first moments were tough, but he stood strong, slowly becoming a more respected member. His posts became more lulzy and more friends were made. Green Dragon developed into a Gas Chamber regular. Finding his personality, Green Dragon went through an era of being a troll... this changed and shifted back to lulzy member. Green Dragon is generally one of the clowns of MFG. Now days, Green Dragon is more of a regular to MFG, and has slowly diverted away from his DBZ hermit days. Green Dragon currently pursues other manga and anime. Green Dragon has a hot, tempered personality. If anyone steps outta line, they fuckin geddit init. DISREGARD I SUCK COCKS